


Hell of an ass, Bo

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Top Sawamura Daichi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: Daichi and Bokuto celebrate Valentine's day, but Daichi is distracted by Bokuto's figure.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hell of an ass, Bo

There was nowhere for his eyes to settle. Daichi was distracted their entire date, scanning Bokuto's figure. Hair. It was spiked, dual toned and had so much volume it almost intimidated him. Shoulders, broad. His chest? Huge. Abdomen? Well, he couldn't tell, but he was sure it was nice. His eyes skipped over the groin, landing on his legs.

"Hey, are you just going to check me out all evening?" Bokuto laughed, but scorned all the same. "Come ooooon, I didn't bring you out to such a nice place for this, check out the view!" 

His infectious enthusiasm drew Daichi's gaze over the balcony. It was rather nice, part of him thought he didn't deserve a fancy dinner date, especially when he was being a pervert.

"Sorry, Bo." Daichi smiled, reaching over the table to hold his hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you, I've never really had a proper Valentine's day."

"Ohhhh?!" Bokuto gasped, scandalised by the very suggestion of it. He'd had plenty! "Hmm, we can.. go for ice cream later?" 

Daichi found the suggestion a bit absurd, they were already eating and drinking. Still, again, his comment drew a smile.

\---

Some time later they were back in Daichi's apartment. The taller man's tie was loosened as his top button lay undone, shirt half tucked in. Daichi wasn't nearly dressed so nicely, just a button up and jeans. The way Bokuto looked over him made him feel on top of the world, though. 

"Let me get you another beer." Daichi trots past him, giving his ass a gentle slap on the way for good measure.

"Jeez, Daichi!" Bokuto laughed. "I can count on you to be forward, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were totally checking me out all evening, you weren't even listening to me!" He'd feel bad if Bokuto didn't sound so amused, too.

"Well uhh. Guilty?" Daichi felt a touch awkward, bringing two bottles back from the fridge. "Can you blame me, though?"

"Pfft, no, but we're muscle rivals, right?"

"What does that mean?"

"We're competing."

"For what?"

"I.. something?"

"Well you do have a nice ass."

There was a moment of silence as Daichi wondered if he'd overstepped some sort of boundary. Things had been going so well.

"You want to grab it, don't you?"

"And you said /I/ was forward." Daichi feigns exasperation, sitting and opening his own bottle. "Here." He handed him the keyring with the bottle opener on it.

"I'm glad you like my ass!" Bokuto laughed. "Please, shower me with compliments."

"Well, kind of like everything about you." Daichi shrugged, smiling gently. Well, this was going somewhere, just not the way he planned.

Bokuto pouts and flexes for him, grinning widely. He can't stand it, inching forward to the owl until he's connected their lips. Bokuto only realised at the last second, quickly adjusting for the kiss. He still made a bit of a grumble and grunt as he moved into it, pushing Daichi back a moment later.

"Warning, Sawamura~" He breathed for a moment, then grabbed Daichi by his collar and pulled him in for a smooch. "Now we're even."

Daichi didn't pull back though, he let his lips hover over Bokuto's, eyes fluttering shut. He started to kiss him again, hands creeping down his back. Bokuto sighed warmly into him, every touch drawing an exagerated reaction so typical of the man by this point. It took no work at all to make him vocalise his enjoyment, making Daichi's heart soar as his hands came to their resting place. One for his plump rear, one for the powerful shoulderblades.

Finally, he did grab it, squeezing gently, then a little firmer. Bokuto let out a warm sigh, barely detectable. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Daichi's, humming quietly. 

"Mmm, Daichi." Hand still balled on his shirt, he tugged. "Don't hold back."

The way Bokuto said that surprised him, tone a little different than usual. So he did. Daichi drew his hand back and gave a firm open palm slap to his rear. What came next was a breathy shudder so sweet it stirred Daichi's groin to life in one moment. Tainted with a quiet squeak on the trailing breath, he knew he'd hit gold.

He gave his ass another slap, faster and harder this time. The fabric softened the blow, but Bokuto still seemed to like it.

"Daichi..." He breathed out heavily, screwing his fingers into the shirt until the button popped off, flying away.

This time Daichi cursed under his breath, face on fire.

"Over my lap." He wasn't sure if that was even clear, so he helped Bokuto into position. 

Bent over, Daichi reached around to poorly fumble with his belt, eventually getting it off. Sliding Bokuto's pants and underwear down was oddly exciting. It felt so lewd and forbidden, more more so than if they'd gotten here mutually. No, spanking his bare ass felt so much different. 

"Ready?" Daichi purred, bringing bare hand down again. The smack reverberated through the room and off the walls, a sound as pleasant as the moan that followed.

"Dai...ichi." Number one. Hey, he wouldn't fault that.

Bokuto whined quietly and ended in a rough grunt, shifting forward in his lap towards the other leg. Now with his growing arousal not straining directly into Daichi's thigh, he was a bit more comfortable. Nothing to rut against though.

"Didn't know you liked this so much." Daichi teased, though his voice was much closer to his usual tone. The poor man couldn't pull off dirty talk to save his life.

"Hey, neither did I!" Bokuto protested, tugging his own tie and shirt off so he was entirely in his birthday suit.

"Nice view, I could get used to it." Daichi brought his hands up to his shoulders, pressing thumbs in and rubbing.

"Oh Dai..." Bokuto gasped.

He was beginning to think the star player was just really touch starved. He brought one hand down to slide between his cheeks, rubbing the index finger over his hole, before moving it down to cup his balls. They were weighty and so much fun to fondle, hanging freely over his thigh like that.

"Fuck, Daichi!" Bokuto grunted, readjusting himself yet again to hoist his ass a little into the air.

A hand wrapped around his length as the other went to Daichi's mouth. Wet and slick, it rubbed over his hole again, never quite breaching the ring.

"Hhh.. you tease!" Bokuto laughed. "Do you like the goods?" He gave his ass a wiggle. Now Daichi was laughing. So long, sexy mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly as a little gift to a friend, and to bribe them to write more Bokudai with me. I might write a follow up, not sure yet!


End file.
